Hazme Sentir
by Zelha
Summary: [UlquiHime]Encuentros entre una princesa encerrada en una jaula blanca y su guardián de ojos verdes. Rated por temas adultos.


**Disclaimer: **Nop, no son míos. Si lo fueran, Orihime fuese Reina de Hueco Mundo. xD

**-  
**

**Make Me Feel - Hazme Sentir  
**

-

La luna seguía tan ajena como siempre, tan desconocida a la luna que conocía de su mundo. Esa luna que parecía brillar con un resplandor plateado. Esa luna que tanto le recordaba a su carcelero y única compañía, a duras penas.

Mucho tiempo había pasado encerrada, cada vez acercándose más a la vereda de la locura; pero lograba mantenerse cuerda escuchando esa voz indiferente, inexpresiva, esa voz que la desdeñaba, pero a la vez que parecía tan sola, aún sin mirar al rostro de su captor.

El mismo guardián, el Arrancar que ocultaba su confusión al ver que ella rechazaba toda la comida, dejándose morir lentamente en una suerte de suicidio pasivo. La mujer era un fastidio, un estorbo... pero no podía dejar de ir a verla, no porque fuese su obligación, sino porque era... era interesante ver sus reacciones.

Hasta un momento en el que abrió la puerta como siempre y la encontró en la cama, desvanecida por la falta de alimento. Sus mejillas estaban hundidas y tenía ojeras que delataban lo poco que descansaba, ocupándose nada más de mirar a la luna y de llorar por la suerte y bienestar de sus amigos.

Este concepto lo confundía en gran manera, pues no lograba entender cómo un humano podía descuidarse de ese modo por una preocupación, una angustia.

Ella se lo había dicho varias veces. Cuando uno siente cariño por alguien, siempre existirá el interés de que esa persona se encuentre bien. La tristeza que se siente cuando esa persona está mal, también se le llama cariño. La alegría que se comparte cuando otros se encuentran felices... todo eso, se llama cariño.

Al final, sólo había sacado en limpio una cosa: las emociones y los sentimientos humanos eran más complejos de lo que se pensaba.

Pensando sobre la mejor manera de hacerla nutrirse sin utilizar la excesiva fuerza que poseía (por más que fuese, era obvio que la mujer era muy frágil), el Espada procedió a hacerla reaccionar de la manera más práctica: levantándola en brazos e incorporándola a una posición más viable para obligarla a comer.

Ella abrió los ojos con un suspiro, musitando su nombre entre dientes. Esto lo extrañó pero no dejó de realizar lo que había venido a hacer. Entre bocados, la muchacha pareció tomar conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo -comiendo- y rechazó el siguiente tenedor.

"Debes comer," fue todo lo que le dijo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza obstinadamente y selló sus labios. Esto, más que molestarlo, lo sorprendió un poco. Aún rota por dentro, llena de algo llamado angustia y prácticamente al borde de una muerte por inanición, ella seguía firme en su terquedad.

"¿Por qué no quieres comer?" le preguntó nuevamente, esperando una respuesta más elaborada ahora que parecía estar tan débil. Ella movió los labios, pero no escuchó ningún sonido. Tuvo, pues, que acercar su oído a su boca, para comprender lo que susurraba tan quedamente.

"Porque prefiero morirme antes que hacerle daño a los demás..."

Esto era un concepto enteramente nuevo. El auto-sacrificio no estaba contemplado entre la miríada de sentimientos que ella lucía anudados en un collar al cuello. El comprometerse por los demás podría entenderse, pero... ¿morir por alguien?

Luego recordó que, si se diese el caso y la orden, moriría gustoso por su creador y líder. Aizen-sama.

Ciertamente, pudo procesar este concepto mucho más pronto que los otros. Muchos no los comprendía, por más que los viese reflejados en el rostro femenino que tenía tan cerca. Un rostro que había visto deformarse y volverse a formar con tantas expresiones que muchas veces la velocidad de cambio entre cada una de ellas lo hizo sentirse mareado.

Pero tampoco era el momento de ponderar eso.

"Tus amigos están aquí. ¿Te dejarás morir antes de que te encuentren?"

Los grises ojos se abrieron en un además que definió como sorpresa. Detalló cada chispa de emoción que cursó en esos ojos: alegría, arrepentimiento, determinación, optimismo, preocupación, tristeza. Luego, sus ojos se cerraron y aceptó el siguiente bocado con la cabeza baja, como si hubiese perdido la batalla del momento.

El plato quedó limpio después de todo.

"¿Por qué?" la oyó murmurar mientras se alejaba de ella en dirección a la puerta. Volviendo el rostro por encima del hombro, notó que lo miraba fijamente.

"Elabora tu pregunta" puntualizó.

"¿Por qué te preocupas por mi bienestar?"

"Son órdenes de Aizen-sama."

Ella sonrió tristemente y desvió la cara.

"Entiendo. Siento molestarte."

"No tienes por qué sentirlo" respondió educadamente, aunque realmente no veía el punto de pedir disculpas por algo sin importancia.

"Prefiero sentirlo" respondió ella en un murmullo. "¿Cómo puedes ser tan impasible con todo lo que ves, Ulquiorra-san?"

"No tengo emociones."

Para su asombro, ella sonrió y dejó escapar una risita lo suficientemente audible como para calificarla de burlona.

"Eso no lo creo. Todos tenemos emociones, aunque hay muchos que las demostramos más que otros."

"¿Estás dudando de mi palabra, mujer?"

"Orihime."

La miró fijamente, mientras ella volvía la cabeza a la ventana, a esa luna polvorienta que llenaba más de la mitad de su cautivo paisaje.

"Mi nombre es Orihime, no mujer. Llámame por mi nombre, Ulquiorra-san."

"Como desees" respondió mecánicamente, saliendo de la celda y cerrando la puerta pesadamente.

Pasaron tres días antes de ser informado nuevamente de su renuencia a comer.

Esta situación se estaba haciendo repetitiva, por lo que era necesaria una intervención definitiva y categórica.

Al abrir la puerta, la encontró de nuevo postrada, esta vez en el sofá. Estaba realmente débil, con los pómulos marcados y una palidez que rivalizaba con la suya propia. Esta visión lo disgustó.

"Orihime. Has vuelto a dejar de comer."

Ella abrió los ojos lentamente, fijándolos en los suyos.

"Comeré si me dices el significado de la palabra sentimiento."

"Es inútil que intentes colmar mi paciencia, mujer. Esa palabra es una que no se encuentra en mi vocabulario."

"Mientes" dijo ligeramente. "Tienes sentimientos, puedo verlos aunque tu cara no los demuestre. No mataste a Kurosaki-kun porque lo consideraste una pérdida de tiempo, Ulquiorra-san, cuando en realidad sentiste lástima... la misma que sientes al verme a mí."

"Me disgustas, no me das lástima."

"El disgusto es un sentimiento."

No la contradijo. No había razón en argumentar algo tan tonto. Observó que ella se levantó despacio, aferrándose al brazo del sofá para no perder el equilibrio. Sin embargo al intentar acercarse a él trastabilló con sus propios pies.

Automáticamente, sus brazos rodearon su cuerpo, sosteniéndola, para evitarle la caída. Era obvio que se haría más daño si se golpeaba contra el suelo, por lo que, lógicamente, detuvo el proceso de gravedad con sus brazos para evitarse más complicaciones.

Sólo que no tomó en cuenta que ahora su cuerpo y su rostro estaban junto, muy junto a él.

"Ulquiorra-san..." murmuró ella, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. "¿Sientes mi corazón latir?"

"Sí."

"Mi corazón late con sentimientos... ¿qué hay del tuyo¿Alguna vez lo has escuchado?"

"No tengo tiempo para estas tonterías. He venido para advertirte por última vez que te alimentes, de lo contrario..."

No terminó su amenaza. Los cálidos dedos de la mujer corrieron el cierre de su chaqueta, descubriendo su orificio Hollow en el cuello.

Deslizando las puntas de los dedos por los bordes del mismo, sintió claramente un estremecimiento y tensó sus músculos en total estado de alerta... presionando más el cuerpo de la muchacha contra el suyo.

"Debes dejar de hacer eso."

"Ulquiorra-san... ¿qué se siente el tener esto?"

Sus palabras estaban imbuidas en honesta curiosidad, aún cuando su propio cuerpo se reclinaba por falta de fuerzas contra el de él.

"No siento nada, sólo tus dedos."

Ella no respondió y recostó la frente sobre el hoyo. Tenía fiebre, su calor se desperdigó por la zona del contacto, haciéndolo sentir.

"Orihime."

Había oído a Noitora hablar mucho sobre ese contacto cálido entre amantes. Aunque claro, se refería a ello en una manera que dejaba mucho que desear, pero comprendió que esa calidez por el toque, por el tacto, estaba más allá de cualquier pervertida descripción que pudiese hacer el alto Espada.

Por eso, no impidió el roce de los labios de la mujer con los suyos, clasificando lo que esto podía significar, lo que podía traer como consecuencia...

Hasta que discernió que eso era un beso, y que la única manera de entender un beso es _sintiéndolo_.

Sensación. No es lo mismo que sentimiento, pero los dos conceptos van juntos de la mano.

Correspondió el beso con la vacilación de un primerizo; se tensó bajo la chaqueta al sentir esos inquisitivos dedos recorrer más de su fría piel. Sosteniéndola bajo ese blanco traje, permitió que ella experimentara y creara más sensaciones, más caricias, más efectos.

Hasta que la parte masculina de su ser, esa que había suprimido en el mismo momento en que Aizen le había ofrecido una posición entre el rango de los Espada, surgió poco a poco, haciéndolo actuar por instinto.

Sus manos se movieron sobre Orihime, mientras ella suspiraba y se estremecía bajo su toque.

Descubrió que su piel era sonrosada y que a pesar de su encierro no había perdido su lozanía y frescura. Descubrió que ella tenía cosquillas en sus costados, evidenciando para esa interrogante que había tenido desde que asumió el rol de guardián de su celda que aún no había perdido la capacidad para reír.

Suaves risas que se derritieron en suspiros bajo las inexpertas pero indagadoras manos del Cuarto Espada.

Suspiros que se convirtieron en gemidos mientras él creaba calor en su interior, moviendo los dedos como le indicaba el instinto, encontrando que ella aún era pura, hecho éste que hizo surgir su reacción de manera más primaria, más enérgica.

Ella le permitió tenderse encima de su suave cuerpo, mordiéndose el labio por el dolor de la intromisión pero a la vez arqueando su espalda, dándole la bienvenida.

Dedos que se entrelazaron en su cabello, esquivando la ósea máscara mientras su lengua encontraba y recorría los pechos que se henchían ante sus atenciones.

Dedos que se hundieron en su espalda cuando el instinto cedió paso a la urgencia, mientras su cadera se movía en un ritmo marcado por sus respiraciones aceleradas.

Dedos que se aferraron en las redondas caderas cuando ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y repitió el gritito que había emitido anteriormente, cuando introdujo sus dedos donde ahora estaba él mismo, mientras ella lo oprimía, lo apretaba, lo arrastraba más adentro.

Dedos que se deslizaron aleatoriamente sobre su espalda cuando se hundió sobre ella, recuperando un aliento que no sabía cómo había perdido, apoyando su cabeza entre los pechos de Orihime mientras ella lo estrechaba contra sí.

"¿Qué se siente?" preguntó ella una vez más.

"Como... como si hubiese encontrado algo que... me completara."

Ella no respondió, conformándose con estremecerse ante la nueva manifestación de deseo que sentía moverse dentro de ella.

Si esto era _sentir_... pues este nuevo concepto necesitaría mucha más consideración.

-

_- Tenna' ento lye omenta -  
_


End file.
